<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fast and Furious by Petite_Laitue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775515">Fast and Furious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue'>Petite_Laitue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christine - Stephen King, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Faut pas toucher à sa voiture, Mechanophilie, Other, Parade amoureuse routière, Swearing, Traumatized Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre entre la Bentley et Christine fait des étincelles, au grand dam de Crowley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine/Crowley's Bentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fast and Furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Série de 3 drabbles écrits pour un defi sur Livejournal. Se base davantage sur le livre Good Omens que sur la série ( qui n'était pas sortie à l'époque où j'ai écrit ce texte ) mais je pense que ça colle aussi. </p>
<p>Je décline toute responsabilité pour toute image mentale gravée dans votre esprit suite à la lecture de ce texte !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Plymouth Fury 1958 rouge et blanche les dépassa et se rabattit brusquement devant la Bentley obligeant Crowley à piler pour ne pas l'emboutir.</p>
<p>« Attention !<br/>- Dis ça à cet abruti ! Il a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise c'est pas possible !<br/>- Vu ta façon de conduire, je crains que tu sois mal placé pour ce genre de remarque. »</p>
<p>Crowley lui décocha un regard noir avant de freiner en voyant la voiture ralentir subitement puis repartir plein gaz. Poussant un grognement de rage, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.</p>
<p>« Crowley, non ! J'aime ce corps et je veux le garder ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Plymouth s'était immobilisée dans une carrière déserte. Crowley s'arrêta et descendit, Aziraphale sur les talons.</p>
<p>« Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.<br/>- Il est hors de question que je laisse un merdeux se foutre de moi ! »</p>
<p>L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour raisonner son compagnon avant de s'immobiliser en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>« C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne dans cette voiture... »</p>
<p>C'est alors que la Plymouth redémarra subitement et, manquant de les renverser au passage, entama une curieuse ronde amoureuse autour de la Bentley qui semblait vrombir de plaisir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils pensaient avoir tout vu depuis leur arrivée sur terre mais il durent admettre que le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux était inédit. Crowley porta son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement lorsqu'il vit les deux véhicules frotter leurs pare-chocs avec entrain.</p>
<p>« Elle va me rayer toute la peinture. »</p>
<p>Aziraphale lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en continuant à contempler la scène d'un air abasourdi. Au bout d'un moment, les joues empourprées, il détourna pudiquement le regard.</p>
<p>« C'est un peu gênant tout de même.<br/>- Si je retrouve le propriétaire de cette voiture, je le tue ! »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>